


Fragile Hearts, Minds, and Bodies

by stealthmodeactivate



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Violence, F/M, M/M, OT3, mavinsay - Freeform, not graphic so i didn't tag it as so but i hope that's okay sorry, shit this is angsty and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthmodeactivate/pseuds/stealthmodeactivate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>angst???<br/>Triggers: abusive relationships, abuse in general ):</p><p>Lindsay loved Gavin, Gavin loved Lindsay, and they both loved Michael.<br/>Michael loved no one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile Hearts, Minds, and Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> I've personally never been abused or ever known anyone who has (and has told me), so hopefully it's not too far off. I just really hope you guys don't know what it's like.  
> I really don't like conforming to the idea that Michael would be the abusive person in this relationship, but I needed something sad to write and he fit the profile. He is honestly the sweetest lil cutie I've ever laid eyes on. He definitely isn't like this at all and please realize I'm not shitting on him in any way. I honestly love Michael more than most people in my life.

Gavin peered up at Michael, his soft, doe eyes filled with fright.

  
"What the fuck are you staring at?" The man spat. Gavin cringed. It had been that way for as long as he could remember.

  
"Sorry, Michael." He mumbled, casting his eyes downwards again. Lindsay shook beside him on their couch, trying not to cry.

  
"Watch the fucking movie, dipshit." He snarled, turning to the TV and settling back into his seat to give the movie a cross glare.

  
Lindsay grasped for Gavin's hand, and Gavin clutched to it like a lifeline. He spared a glance at her, and she did the same. They didn't look long, though, because if Michael caught them not paying attention to what he wanted them to watch, there'd be repercussion. He basically _owned_ them.

  
Eventually, Michael fell asleep, but it took a few minutes for the two to get the courage to check if he really was. Michael had gotten a bottle of whisky after an hour or so of the so-called comedy they had put on only to give them _something_ to do. He passed out, and Lindsay and Gavin walked to the bedroom quietly. If he woke up, well... he'd just be unpleasant.

  
They curled up together and held each other. They sat in terrified silence almost all the time, scared Michael would punish them for any little thing they did wrong. After a while, Gavin spoke up, voice hoarse from unuse.

  
"Remember that time we had swimmy bevs and Michael fell in the water and lost the Baby?" He grinned at the girl in the dark. She chuckled, her voice scratchy.

  
"Yeah. And you dove in to get it, only to find it was open and all the bevs were in the river." She smiled, but her face fell. "Michael was so mad." She whispered.

  
"I miss swimmy bevs." Gavin said softly, eyes welling with tears.

  
"Me too, Gav."

  
"I-I," He hiccuped. "I miss Michael." He buried his head into Lindsay's neck and let her pet his head comfortingly.

  
"I do too." Her voice wavered as well, although she tried to stay strong.

  
Silence enveloped them again, and Gavin felt the tears ebb slowly. He'd learned to fight them back months ago so he didn't get hit so much.

  
"Why did this happen to us, Linds?" He asked quietly.

  
"I don't know, Gavvy." She replied truthfully. Her eyes looked dead as he stared into them.

  
"I miss Geoff and Ray." Gavin sighed.

  
"I miss Kdin and Matt and Jeremy." She added.

  
"Yeah, and Ryan and Jack." He thought back to their happier days together.

  
"Kerry and Miles." She reminisced silently.

  
"Burnie, Barb, Gus..." He named off, missing the podcast days.

  
"And even Caleb." Lindsay smiled.

  
"Yeah, even Caleb." Gavin's grin was crooked but perfect.

  
He hugged Lindsay closer and kissed her forehead gently. They drifted off to sleep in each other's embrace.

  
  
\---   
  
  
"You're- you're going?" Gavin asked. The hard, cruel glare of Michael's piercing eyes made him shrink back.

  
"Yes, Gavin." He grated out through his teeth.

  
"Michael, why?" He said, voice wavering.

  
"We don't need your shit." Michael spat the last word, making Gavin recoil sharply. He turned around and put his hand on Lindsay to guide her out the door. She leapt, terrified he'd hurt her.

  
"Shut up, Lindsay." Michael rolled his eyes at her. She just looked down. "Let's go." He instructed, giving her a shove out the door.

  
"Michael, please--!" Gavin reached an outstretched hand, barely touching his shoulder. It was the only contact they'd had that didn't hurt Gavin (physically) in months. Michael's icy stare pierced through his hand and he retracted it as though burned.

  
"Did I do something wrong?" Gavin begged, although he didn't know why.

 

“You’re an ungrateful shit. You can’t do anything right, and you’re a fucking idiot.” Michael named off. The way he said idiot used to sound so loving. Now it was just cruel.

 

“I can change- I can ch-change! I promise!” Gavin pleaded, his voice cracking.

  
"You’re pathetic.” Michael rolled his eyes.

 

“Where will you go?” Gavin shouted desperately, as he showed every sign of snapping at Lindsay for them to leave. Gavin’s house used to be a place of privacy and comfort for them. When Michael took over, it became a living hell.

 

“Anywhere but here.” He snarled. “Let's fucking _go_ , Lindsay." Michael dragged her away by her wrist. Her eyes locked with Gavin’s, fright filling them to the brim.

  
"Bye, Gav. Be-be safe." She choked out, holding her free hand out to him. He wanted to hold it, so bad, and tell her everything was okay, that he was safe and that he wished _she_ was more than anything.

 

He took her out of sight, around the corner of the door as he marched them to his car. Gavin could hear the spitting rebuttal and sharp smack of his palm, probably against her cheek. He flinched terribly, his heart feeling like it was being stabbed with a poison blade as the fright, devastation, and even loss washed over him continually.

  
He was now _her_ love. _She_ had him and Gavin didn't. He knew it was selfish and honestly just stupid, but _he_ wanted Michael. He wanted Lindsay, too, but now they had each other and not him.

  
Michael may abuse them, he might even hate them. But they loved him unconditionally, and that was their downfall. They didn't know why he did it or why they still needed Michael. That was just the way it was for as long as they could remember.

 

Lindsay loved Gavin, Gavin loved Lindsay, and they both loved Michael.

  
Michael loved no one.

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored one day in History class and started writing angst on my notes page and the second half of this happened.  
> I actually postponed this one for a while because of Monty... It didn't seem right.


End file.
